1. Background of the Invention
This invention relates to curved dividers that diffuse light for buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant's Lighttools® Soft Egg Crates® light control grids as described in Pilby U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,186 have become standard equipment in the film production industry for blocking and shaping soft light, i.e., maintaining desirable large light source characteristics while at the same time controlling extraneous spread of side light. These light control grids are fabricated from intersecting and interlocking strips of fabric slotted in a complimentary manner, the resulting assembly completely collapsible to fit into a lightweight package about the size of a shoe box. Previously photographers utilized rigid grids or honeycombs to guide light that were difficult to store and use, and expensive.
A similar situation existed in the field of light control for open spaces such as inside commercial buildings, where it was desired to have large grids form drop ceilings or walls while still allowing light to pass into a room. Such grids were generally fabricated of traditional materials (e.g. wood or plastic) and were inflexible and heavy. This made transportation to the site and installation difficult, and thus use of such grids was limited. In November, 2002 Applicant introduced its Lighttex™ space and light solutions product for buildings at the Ifra Newsplex newsroom at the University of South Carolina. That prototype installation included large sheets of the patented, fabric Soft Egg Crates® light control grids, installed with tensioned cables and other conventional hardware to maintain tautness and hold the grids in place.
Although Applicant's installation at the University of South Carolina received critical acclaim, that process was awkward and labor intensive indicating that further work needed to be done developing the Lighttex™ product. Applicant also desired to enhance the aesthetic appeal of these architectural applications of its Soft Egg Crates® product to the greatest extent possible. Accordingly, in recent months Applicant created new curved and modular panels of the Soft Egg Crates® product and new attaching hardware. The curved panels add to the aesthetic appeal of the product, while the modular configuration and new attaching hardware makes it quick and easy to install in and around spaces in commercial or other buildings.